Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey transcript
by Half-Finished Fics
Summary: Essentially, the script of Blink rewritten to make YOU the one the Doctor is talking to. Pull up the Easter Egg video of him from the episode and read along! Optimized for just one person talking to the Doctor. This is the first version of it, let me know how to improve it!


**A/N: Hello there all! I just discovered a really cool thing you can do! (Well, I discovered it a while back and I only just tried it, but whatever) You know the scene in Blink where... Well... You probably know it. Everybody does. The origin of the famous wibbly wobbly timey wimey quote.  
****Anyway, here's how this works...  
Google (or whatever search engine you use. I don't want to *Dalek voice* DESCRIMINATE.) the full Easter Egg from Blink (Not the scene, just what Sally was watching. You should only see the Doctor and Martha in it), then have this in another window next to it. Watch the video and read the transcript! (aloud, unless you prefer telepathy)  
This is about as close as you come to talking to the Doctor short of meeting one of the actors who played him.  
Doctor's lines are the **plain lettered** ones, Martha for the short span of time she is in has her lines in **_Italics,_ **and what you say will be in bold. Feel free to toy with the exact wording, and let me know ways of improving this!****  
**

* * *

**Doctor?**

Yep. That's me.

**But this is impossible. You say the same thing every time.**

Yes, I do.

**Like that.**

Yep, and this.

**"Yep. That's me", "Yes I do.", "Yep and this." Next you'll end up saying "Are you going to read out the whole thing?"**

Are you going to read out the whole thing?

**Sorry. But really… You're…?**

I'm a time traveller. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969.

_We're stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop, I've got to support him!_

Martha!

_Sorry._

**But aren't you fictional?**

Quite possibly.

**And yet you're talking to me from 1969?**

'Fraid so.

**40 years ago!**

38.

**How does that work?**

People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is.

**Then what is it?**

Complicated.

**How complicated?**

Very complicated.

**Try me. I've been following you this far.**

People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff.

**That kind of got away from you.**

It got away from me, yeah.

**This is like you really can hear me…**

Well, I can hear you.

**From 1969 in a prerecorded video?**

Not hear you exactly, but I know everything you're going to say.

**How can YOU already know?**

Look to your left.

**Huh?**

I've got a copy of the finished transcript. It's on my Autocue.

**Where did you get a copy of the transcript?**

I told you. I'm a time traveller. I got it in the future.

**Okay… let me get this straight. You're reading from a transcript of a conversation you're still having in the future?**

What matters is we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They've taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box.

**Angels… You mean those statues?**

Creatures from another world.

**But they're statues**

Only when you see them.

**What's that supposed to mean?**

Lonely assassins, they were called. No-one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they're seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can!

**What happens if they look at each other?**

That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now.

**What do you need me to do?**

The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever. The damage they can do can switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me!

**Tell me how! What to do, where it is! **

And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all I've got. I dunno what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck!


End file.
